Tu viaje por el mundo
by Ayumi-Ai Hashimoto
Summary: Tienes una vida como cualquier otra, fan de Hetalia, pero... y si un día conocieras a los personajes de Hetalia... Aquí esta tu historia, protagonista: TU... países x TU


Yo: hola ^^ les presento mi segundo fic ^^ este es un TN x países ^^

Ayumi: le ha dado el venazo ¬¬

Yo: calla, baka!

Ayumi: os dejamos con la historia mientras nosotras nos peleamos, 3….2…..1…..Acción!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó, como todas las mañanas, molestándote, pues sabias que eso significaba que tendrías que ir al instituto. Saliste de la cama, con tu pijama favorito, y fuiste al lavabo, te miraste en el espejo, tus ojos (Color de ojos) estaban entrecerrados, y tu cabello (Color de Cabello) estaba despeinado… Después de ducharte, cambiarte y peinarte, bajaste a la planta de abajo, donde el desayuno te esperaba preparado.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz detrás de ti, haciendo que te giraras inmediatamente.

-Hola, Jose –saludaste, con mala gana, para girarte a desayunar.

-También me alegro de verte –dijo irónico, sentándose a tu lado para desayunar- (TN)… -te llamo, mientras te miraba con sus ojos café- que te vaya bien el instituto –finalizó, con una sonrisa.

Terminaste de desayunar, fuiste al baño, de nuevo, para lavarte los dientes, y, al salir, cogiste el MP5, mientras ponías el Mein Gott de Prusia [n de la a: me encanta esa canción, siento si a alguien no le gusta ^^] y saliste por la puerta. Eras mayor, hace dos semanas ya habías cumplido los 15 años, y tu hermano, cumplía los 17 dentro de dos semanas. Ibas sumergida en tus pensamientos, cuando de pronto tu mejor amiga te saludó.

-¡(TN), (TN)! –gritaba, mientras te saludaba con la mano.

-¡(Amiga)! –fuiste corriendo hasta donde estaba ella esperándote, apagando el MP5- Pronto acaban las clases –y, así era, quedaba menos de dos meses, y ya vacaciones de verano.

-Sí, he visto ese anime que me dijiste, Hetalia –dijo, mientras caminabais rumbo al instituto.

-sí, que bien –comentaste- ¿Y que te parece?

-Pues, ha hecho que me interese mas en la historia y en las tradiciones y comidas típicas de los países –explicó, con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en clase, el profesor entró, con cara de amargado.

-Chicos, chicas… como ya sabréis, pronto es el viaje de fin de curso… -empezó a explicar.

-(TN)… -te llamó bajo, tu amiga, que también compartíais pupitre.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntaste, entre susurros.

-Toma –te pasó un papel.

Abriste el papel, en el cual se podía leer: "El partido del mundial de fútbol de hoy es Alemania-Italia, todo un privilegio para las Yaoistas de Hetalia" al leerlo, te giraste a verla, os sonreísteis, y, no os pudisteis aguantar la risa.

-¡Señoritas (Tu apellido) y (Su apellido)! ¡¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? ¡Al pasillo! –el profesor se enteró.

Salisteis comentando la nota, cuando te pareció ver un chico en la puerta principal del instituto, te acercaste a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa (TN)? –preguntó extrañada tu amiga.

-Nada, nada… me pareció ver algo –comentaste, aquel chico, realmente se parecía a Italia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases, te ibas para tu casa, con el MP5, pero, esta vez con la canción Hamburger Street de América [n de la a: de nuevo… siento si no os gusta, no lo hago a propósito, pero es que esas canciones me gustan ^^], volviste a ver a ese chico, junto a… ¡Tu hermano! Cuando ibas a preguntar que pasaba, se habían ido. Al llegar a tu casa, tu pequeña hermana, de 10 años de edad, te estaba esperando en la puerta.

-(TN), papá y mamá se han ido a comprar –explicó la ausencia de tus padres- y me han dicho que te diga que nos vamos de vacaciones –dijo, saltando encima de ti, para abrazarte.

-¡Que bien, Marta! –dijiste, mientras la abrazabas- ¿Con quien vamos a ir? –cuestionaste en voz alta.

-Con ellos –dijo Jose, detrás de ti, mientras señalaba a dos chicos que… ¡Eran idénticos a los gemelos Vargas!

-Yo soy Feliciano Vargas, soy Italia del Norte –dijo abrazandote- Ciao, bella.

-Y yo soy Lovino Vargas, Italia del Sur –se presentó el otro chico- Ciao.

-Vamos a coger el jet privado –allí ya no sabias que hacer las palabras "jet privado" resonaban por tu mente, cuando recobraste la conciencia, te diste cuenta de una cosa muy importante- ¡¿Y las maletas?

-¡Claro, claro! –dijo tu hermano, con cara de sorprendido- se me habían olvidado –dijo, subiendo a su habitación, mientras tu hermana y tu hacíais lo mismo, preparar maletas para un viaje impresionante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayumi: ¡Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo de "Tu viaje por el mundo"!

Yo: espero que os haya gustado, por cada review que dejéis, un hada de Inglaterra será feliz ^^ Si no es molestia me gustaría que contestarais una pregunta: ¿A quién queréis conocer en el próximo capítulo?


End file.
